twoje_swiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ziomska
Ziomska-takie państwo na kontynencie Ziomropa ze stolicą w Ziomszawie. Historia W 970 był sobie Polak imieniem Ziom i on 4 lata wcześniej nie chciał być ochrzczony jak paru innych ludzi. Pojechał sobie w swiat i odkrył jakieś ziemie. Nazwał to Ziomropą od swojego imienia i kontynentu, państwo nazwał Ziomską od Polski i swojego imienia, a stolicą była Ziomszawa od jego imienia i od jego miasta, w którym się urodził, czyli od Warszawy. Państwo nie było słynne aż do 1990. W 1990 prezydent Scarglax mianował prezydentem Braktraxa, bo Scarglaxowi się już nie chciało. W 1997 zagrał w Tibię i polecił obywatelom. W 2006 pograł w Margonem, oglądnął jakiś mecz futbolu amerykańskiego, przeczytał Komixxy.pl, oglądnął Włatców Móch i poczytał Nonsensopedię. Wszystko to polecił Ziomakom (taki naród) i wszystko miało swoją ziomskojęzyczną wersję. Stworzył Reprezentację Ziomski W Futbolu Amerykańskim (RZWFA) (Reprezentatję Ziomski w Footballu Amerykantim) i do dziś jest to jedyna. W 2011 pan prezydent zagrał w TibięME i oglądnął mecz rugby, w 2012 ogłosił i polecił, ale w 2013 50% ludzi polubiło. W 2017 zagrał w Don't Starve i zaczął mówić "Jaki żal", ale nie ogłosił. W 2020 ma powstać Reprezentacja Ziomski W Rugby Union (RZWRU) (Reprezentatja Ziomski w Rugby Union), Reprezentacja Ziomski w Rugby Union Seven (RZWRUS) (Reprezentatja Ziomski w Rugby Union Seven) i Reprezentacja Ziomski w Rugby League (RZWRL) (Reprezentatja Ziomski w Rugby League). Podział administracyjny Dzieli się na województwa: * Województwo ziomszawskie: ** Stolica: Ziomszawa ** Klub futbolowy; Ziomsaw Eaglers (powinno być Dawgsaw, ale nie chcieli) ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: *** Powiat płotki: **** Stolica: Płotk **** Klub futbolowy: Płotk Płotkers *** Tyle * Województwo tibiowskie: ** Stolica; Tibiów ** Klub futbolowy: Tibiovia Tigerers ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: *** Powiat kalkulatorowski: **** Stolica: Kalkulatorów **** Klub futbolowy: Calculatorovia Calculatoreros *** Tyle * Województwo margonemijskie: ** Stolica: Margonemia ** Klub futbolowy: Margonemia Minerers ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: Nie ma * Województwo futbolowskie: ** Stolica: Futbolów: ** Klub futbolowy: Footballovia Rocketers ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: *** Powiat flagowski: **** Stolica: Flagów **** Klub futbolowy: Flagovia Bearers **** Dodatkowe info: Flagów ma klub w futbolu flagowym-nieciekawej, bo niekontaktowej odmianie futbolu amerykańskiego. * Województwo komixxownikowe: ** Stolica: Komixxownik ** Klub futbolowy: Komixxovnia Seahawkers ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: Nie ma * Województwo włatcomóchowniowe: ** Stolica: Włatcomóchownia ** Kluby futbolowe: Wlatcemoche Mochen, Magiczni Wojownicy ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: Nie ma * Województwo nonsensopedioburskie: ** Stolica: Nonsensopedioburg ** Klub futbolowy: Nie ma ** Jakieś ważne powiaty: Nie ma W 2020 Ziomska ma anektować parę ziem, mają powstać państwa w Ziomropie, mają powstać województwa tibioMEowskie i rugbygrodzkie. Populacja 75% stanowią Ziomacy, 10% stanowią Polacy, a reszta to inne. Religia 85% wyznaje rzymski katolicyzm, 10% wyznaje ziomizm, a reszta wyznaje inne religie. Władza Władzę sprawuje prezydent, a wg. tłumaczenia fragmentu z Konstytucji Rzeczypospolitej Ziomskiej dot. zarządcy, to Prezydent może sprawować się przez pięć kadencji, jedna kadencja trwa dziesięć lat, to można być prezydentem łącznie przez pięćdziesiat lat. To ten fragment: Presydent moze prawovat penc kadenji, jedna kadenja trwie desijec lat, to mozne byt presydentem poqlaczne prez pencdesijec lat. Politycy Prezydentem od 1990 jest Braktrax, premierem-Ziomuxn, wiceprezydentem-Jacek Stara chata, a wicepremierem-ZIommalleqq. Telewizja Przed 1990 właściciel tutejszej państwowej telewizji nazywał się TVZ (Televvija Ziomska), a w 1990, bo obywatele nalegali, prezydent zmienił nazwę na Braktrax TV. Poniżej wymieniam kanały (dla zainteresowanych): # Braktrax TV 1 (przed 1990 TVZ 1)-ogólnotematyczny (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV 1 HD), # Braktrax TV 2 (przed 1990 TVZ 2)-ogólnotematyczny (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV 2 HD), # Braktrax TV News (przed 1990 TVZ Info (bo w języku ziomskim info to informacje, wiadomości jak angielskie news))-wiadomościowy (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV News HD), # Braktrax TV Sport (przed 1990 TVZ Sport)-sportowy (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV Sport HD), # Braktrax TV Music (przed 1990 TVZ Muzika)-muzyczny (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV Music HD), # Braktrax TV Cartoons (przed 1990 TVZ Kreskówi)-kreskówkowy (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV Cartoons HD), # Braktrax TV Sport News (przed 1990 TVZ Sport Info, ale to był całkiem inny kanał)-wiadomościowy sportowo (nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, że były tam wiadomości sportowe, ale pewnie wiesz, o co chodzi) (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV Sport News HD), # Braktrax TV Series (przed 1990 TVZ Serale)-serialowy (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV Series HD), # Braktrax TV History (przed 1990 TVZ Historija)-historyczny (od 1990 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV History HD), # Braktrax TV + (istnieje od 1990)-ogónotematyczny (od 2000 istnieje też wersja Braktrax TV + HD). Od 1990 istnieje też Braktrax TV HD, ale ja wymieniałem tylko kanały SD i ich odpowiedniki HD, a to jest kanał HD bez wersji SD. Od zawsze każdy ma wszystkie kanały koniecznie, ale od 1990 tylko połowa telewizorów miała Braktrax TV +, a od 2000-wszystkie. W 2020 mają powstać nowe kanały. Radio Przed 1990 właściciel tutejszego państwowego radia nazywał się Ziomskie Radio, a w 1990, bo obywatele nalegali, prezydent zmienił nazwę na Radio Braktrax. Poniżej wymieniam stacje radiowe (dla zainteresowanych): # Radio Braktrax One (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Pierszy)-ogólnotematyczna, # Radio Braktrax Two (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Druggi)-ogólnotematyczna, # Radio Braktrax Three (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Treci)-ogólnotematyczna, # Radio Braktrax Four (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Czwarrty)-ogólnotematyczna, # Radio Braktrax Sport (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Sportowny)-sportowa, # Radio Braktrax News (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Infowny)-wiadomościowa, # Radio Braktrax Sport News (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Infosportowny, ale to była inna stacja)-wiadomościowa sportowo (kto wie, jak ma być poprawnie, niech poprawi), # Radio Braktrax Music (przed 1990 Ziomskie Radio Programm Muzykny)-muzyczna, # Radio Braktrax History (przed 1990 Radio Braktrax Programm Historny, ale to była inna stacja)-historyczna, # Radio Braktrax Plus (istnieje od 1990)-ogólnotematyczna. Od 2010 istnieje też tzw. "autonomiczna" stacja radiowa Radia Braktrax, czyli Radionagłośnia Siema (stworzona przez Ziomaka pochodzenia polskiego, ale w obu językach tak samo się nazywa), która jest ogólnotematyczna. Przed 1990 radia mogły mieć tylko 5 kanałów i to 5ty był różny, a od 1990-10-11. W 2020 mają powstać nowe stacje, w tym Radionagłośnia Siema 2, czyli "częściowo autonomiczna stacja radiowa Radia Braktrax" i ma zostać poszerzona "autonomia" Radionagłośnii Siema. Internet Od 1990 za sprawiennictwem prezydenta Braktraxa Ziomska została podpięta do internetu i nadano jej domenę internetową .zl i powstały 1sze strony internetowe takie jak: # Ziomska.zl-główna strona internetowa o całej Ziomsce mająca przekierowania do innych stron, # Auta.zl-ogłoszenia z autami, możliwość zamówienia mechanika itd., # Sport.zl-mecze sportowe do oglądania, # Info.zl-informacje do czytania (od 2000 również sportowe), # Filmy.zl-strona, gdzie się wrzucało filmy, które się wcześniej nagrało, # Nazywo.zl-strona, gdzie można było nadawać na żywo (dzisiaj by się powiedziało, że tam były live'y/streamy/livestreamy). W 2000 włączona do filmy.zl, # Ziomskopedia.zl-tam jest Ziomskopedia, czyli encyklopedia internetowa, # Poradnki.zl-strona z poradnikami, # Szukarka.zl-wyszukiwarka, # Ziomportal.zl-ZiomPortal, czyli ziomski portal społecznościowy . Od 2000 powstają nowe i dostają się zagraniczne, a w 2020 ma być zahamowane dostawanie się zagranicznych stron internetowych do Ziomski, czyli mają powrócić do czasów, kiedy były same ziomskie strony internetowe. Telefonia W 1990 w Ziomsce pojawił się zasięg (taki jak w telefonie, no wiecie) i można było dzwonić. Odrazu stworzono operatora nazwanego ZiomPhone, który był jedyny. W 2000 dostali się zagraniczni, a od 2020 mają być tylko ziomscy operatorzy. Prasa Prasa istnieje w Ziomsce od dawna. Powstała jakaś gazeta, przestali ją robić i był okres bez gazet. W okresie zimnej wojny (Ziomska nie była pod żadnymi wpływami) powstały nowe gazety. Cały czas powstają i są też zagraniczne, ale od 2020 mają być tylko ziomskie. Ciekawostki # Tylko 50% Ziomaków ma nazwisko. # W alfabecie ziomskim są litery typowe dla alfabetu polskiego oraz q, x i v. # To jest alfabet: A a Ą a B b C c Ć ć D d E e Ę ę F f G g H h I i J j K k L l Ł ł M m N n Ń ń O o Ó ó P p Q q R r S s Ś ś T t U u V v W w X x Y y Z z Ż ż Ź ź (wiem, że ma być Ź ź Ż ż, ale to inny alfabet). # Najczęściej występująca subkultura w Ziomsce to ziom. # Większość dzieci i nastolatków jest ziomami, bo aż 70%. # Ponad 3/4 dorosłych zalicza się do subkultury ziomów. # Prawie 1/4 przedszkolaków jest ziomami. # Osoby, które są ziomami (ja od początku mówię o subkulturze) mówią, że ziomem to się trzeba urodzić i te osoby urodziły się ziomami. # Ziomska jest baardzo rozwinięta, ale w codziennym życiu tego nie widać. # Ziomacy, którzy mają nazwisko, są też osobami, które lubią TibięME i rugby. Reszta zatrzymuje się przy Tibii, Margonem, futbolu, komixxach, Włatcach Móch i Nonsie. # 50% nastolatków w Ziomsce uważa, że gry są dziecinne, ale wyjątek stanowią Tibia i Margonem (dla drugiego 50% też TibiaME). # 50% Ziomaków w ogóle nie gra w żadne gry poza Tibią i Margonem, a drugie 50% za wyjątki ma Tibię, Margonem i TibięME. # Ziomacy mają opracować TibięNE (Tibia Nano Edition), czyli Tibię na kalkulator (można grać w normalną Tibię na kalkulatorze, ale taki to jest zamysł ziomskich naukowców). # 2020 ma być dla Ziomski rokiem gwałtownego rozwoju, bo Ziomska ma anektować trochę ziemi, ma stworzyć reprezentacje w rugby, stworzyć TibięNE i zrobić dużo innych rzeczy. Ludzie się szykują. # Prezydent Braktrax zachęca obywateli do imprezowania i mówi, że telewizor jest lepszy od komputera (stwierdzenie typowego Ziomaka). # W Ziomsce można grać w Tibię wszędzie-na kalkulatorze, na liczydle, a nawet na dwóch kijach znalezionych w parku. # Tak samo jest z Margonem. # Z TibiąME już tak nie jest. # Wszyscy Ziomacy twierdzą, że telewizor i radio są lepsze od komputera i telefonu i nawet by nie zobaczyli, gdyby na świecie tak nagle nie było internetu i zasięgu do dzwonienia, ale gdyby na całym świecie też tak nagle nie było telewizji i sygnału do odbierania radiofali, to by się zmartwili i zanudzili na śmierć. # Ziomak jest jak Słowak-nie zna języka polskiego, ale zrozumie, jak się w nim do niego powie. Tak samo Polak i Słowak-nie znają ziomskiego, ale zrozumie, jak się w nim do nich powie. # Ziomska ma dołączyć do Grupy Wyszehradzkiej. Kategoria:Ziomska Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Na Ziemi